


Working Late

by chick-in-a-zorro-mask (NextLevelChica)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextLevelChica/pseuds/chick-in-a-zorro-mask
Summary: Sorry, I got inspired





	

17:30  
After a long day, I'm looking forward to going home and hanging out with my boy. 

My boss calls me in and blows my plans all to hell.

"Y/N, I need a favour. I need you to work late tonight."

"Dean...ummm...is it urgent? I have plans tonight."

"Unfortunately yes, the MD needs these reports for his Cairo trip"

"Oh ok...ok...I'll stay but I have to leave by 8"

"Thank you! You are a life saver!"

21:30  
"Ok, I'm all done. I'm sorry I have to go."

"Y/N, you have no idea how thankful I am. Can you still make your plans?"

"It's no problem."

"Was it important?"

"...a promise I made to my son"

"....I am so sorry..."

"It's okay, I'm just glad we got this done"

"...ok look, you put real heart into this project and it will be well rewarded." 

"Thank you..."

"...ummm...listen, since you're already late, would he mind if you got in a little later?"

"I don't think so. He should already be in bed. Why? Is there anything else?"

"I want to take you out for a drink, my treat"

"Dean, that's probably not the best idea. It's late, I should leave."

"Come on, one drink and you can go. Whadaya say?"

"...one drink..."

"Atta girl!"

22:30  
He regales me with stories of his ex girlfriends. Quite compelling as a matter a fact. 

"...and then she punched me, ripped the insignia off my jacket, stomped on it and stormed off! In the middle of dinner! I mean who does that?!"

I think I'm having a good time?

 

"Oh my God! That's hilarious! What happened?"

"Well I called her up the next day and broke it off"

"Where do you find these crazies?! I swear you're like a magnet for the unhinged"

"You're right, I cant seem to get away from them"

"Speaking of crazies; how's things at home with the wifey?"

"She's great! With all the crazies I did attract, I think I like her the best"

"Well I'm happy for you guys"

23:00  
How did this happen?!

"Dean...oh God...Dean, we have to stop!"

He stops and I push him away, trying to resolve some semblance of my raging hormones.

He takes a step back to the opposite counter; his head is down, blue shirt unbuttoned to his navel, showing through his vest, was just a hint of stomach muscles so tight, I have to consciously keep my hands down to stop them from reaching out to touch them.

A light sheen of sweat is visible across his forehead.

His tie is still somehow knotted around his collar...and the zipper on his tailored pants is straining so hard I can barely keep my eyes off it.

I did that?

His fingers grip the kitchen counter so tight that his knuckles turn white.

His breathing is heavy and labored; he's trying to control himself too.

How did we end up from drinks to a hotel room in less than an hour?

Our eyes lock, big mistake.

I'm off the counter and grab his hips at the very same moment that he grips my face in his hands.

Our lips are devouring each other before we even realize it.

This feels so good...

He lips tastes like wine and salt. Didn't think a combo like that could be such a turn on.

He starts trailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck...

"Mmmm...No! Wait!"

He pulls back...

"What's wrong?"

"This! This is wrong!"

"...Ummph... I know. You're right, I'm sorry! We should...we should stop..."

He stands in front of me; his hands still on either side of my face.

He slowly starts to lower them, softly moving them down my neck...my shoulder...my arms.

He leaves a trail of goosebumps all along this path.

My skin feels hot and cold at the same time...

He interlocks our fingers, and rests his forehead against mine for a beat while he gets his breathing and his heart rate back under control.

"Y/N...I'm sorry...I don't know what..."

I take him by surprise and silence him with my lips; my tongue forcing entry into his mouth and he gives it up, allowing me in. 

My inner voice is screaming at me to stop, but I can't make my body listen. It has a life of its own now. Only seeking one thing... satisfaction.

Our movements are frantic.

I push his shirt off his shoulders down to his waist. He fiddles with the buttons on my blouse. 

I help him and push it off. I am standing in front of him wearing nothing but a sheer red bra. I lift up his vest and my fingers lightly touch his abs.

Hard muscle encased in soft flesh. He feels amazing.

He is all the while running his fingertips across the swell of my breasts and then down and around the sides.

He breathing speeds up and I feel his heart rate accelerate. 

"Stay just like that...I wanna see you."

He steps back and stares at me...

Want is evident in his soft, green, lust blown pupils. 

I have never felt so sexy in my life.

He steps agonizingly closer and raises his hands.

With his palms, he starts feeling me from the base of my neck, between my breast and across my stomach, feeling every available piece of skin.

My head drops back, savoring the sensuality of it. 

His hands move back up and he cradles my face, I lean into his palm. 

He closes in, head tilted to the right. 

I lift my face up, ready for his mouth and offer him my bottom lip first. 

He grasps my lip with his teeth and sucks me in. 

Nothing can stop us now. He wants me and I want him. 

The kiss deepens as we breathe each other in.

To hell with the clothes...I want him now.

I unzip his pants and his cock springs free. It's hot and I can feel it throbbing under my touch.

I cup him in my hand and slowly rub up and down, my lips never leaving his. 

He puts his arms around me and cupping my backside, he lifts me up and sets me on the counter, letting my skirt ride up in the process.

He runs his hands up my legs, to my inner thighs and parts them.

I grip his upper arms tighter as I feel a warm tingle down below. 

He steps in between my legs and then looks up at me...

His eyes never leaving mine, he fingers on my thighs, he slowly slides my panties down my legs and drops them to the floor.

I am breathing so hard, close to almost hyperventilating 

I can't wait anymore, I shuffle forward and grasp him.

He lines up to me.

No foreplay needed, we're both ready...

He slams into me with all the force I'd been hoping for. It almost takes my breath away.

He doesn't slow down; he needs this as much as I do. 

He is thrusting into me so hard and hitting all the right spots.

And he doesn't slow down...

He changes his angle a little and grinds into me on each entry...

"Oh yes! Oh fuck yes! Keep going!" 

My arms are around his shoulders and I grip his back as hard as I can...

And he doesn't slow down...

I can feel it; starting way up there, like I can almost reach for it.

I shuffle forward once more for a little more friction. 

And he doesn't slow down...

The wave crawls down my walls closer to my entrance...

He pulls his head back, but he doesn't slow down.

"Tell me what you need baby"

"More, more keep going...don't stop!"

God! This man knows what he's doing!

He shifts again...and it's exactly what I need.

I throw my head back and stifle a moan.

He grabs the back of my head and pulls me in, capturing my mouth and swallowing my screams.

And he doesn't slow down...

He keeps going, faster now, chasing his own climax.

He buries his head in my neck and explodes inside me with two more thrusts.

He pushes into me a couple more times, emptying himself inside me completely.

For a few moments, we just stay like that; holding each other and trying to get our breathing to slow down.

Eventually, as the air cools our heated, flushed skin, and we've calmed down enough, he slowly pulls out of me.

I take a breath, as I feel it slide out. 

Completely calm and utterly satisfied.

"Y/N...honey that was incredible..."

"Mmmm...it was wasn't it?

"Definitely the best one yet. I told you working together would have its benefits"

He wiggles his eyebrows at me and gives me a mischievous grin.

I love that grin...

I suck in a deep breath.

"I love you babe...I'll see you at home?"

"Definitely! And don't fall asleep...this night isn't over..."


End file.
